What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?
What Does Blue Want to do on a Rainy Day is the 11th episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Freddy *Chicks *Cow (debut) *Sheep *Frog *Pig Summary It was raining outside, but what does Blue want to do on this rainy day. Recap The episode starts with a swarm of dark clouds & the sky getting dark as well. The doorbell rings. Steve opens the door for the viewers. Suddenly, Steve hears something. It was rain. Steve & Blue thought the rain sounded like music too. Steve asks Blue what she'd like to do on a rainy day. Blue leaves a paw-print on the screen. Steve thought to himself and thought today would be a great day to play Blue's Clues. So, Steve sings out a tune telling the viewers they were going to play Blue's Clues. Steve makes a little music with the paw-print. The paw-print's toes made xylophone sounds & the heel made a cymbal crash. After that, Steve goes to Sidetable Drawer to try to get his notebook. Sidetable Drawer opens & closes her drawer as she sings a tune. Sidetable Drawer opens her drawer and keeps it open so that Steve can reach for his notebook. Sidetable Drawer closes her drawer. Steve sings out to the viewers the demo of how to play Blue's Clues. After that, Steve starts looking for those clues. Steve noticed that his feet were making music. When he taps his feet, he makes music. It looks as if he has tap shoes on his feet. So, Steve did a song and a dance. After that, he spots the 1st clue which was pot lids. Steve draws the 1st clue in his notebook. But he needed more clues to figure out the answer. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika were playing music. They had a little bit of trouble. They needed to find all the notes for the water xylophone. The notes had to be a tad bit lower each time. The less water in the jar, the higher the pitch, the more water in the jar, the lower the pitch. After gathering the notes for the water xylophone, Steve still has music stuck in his head. Steve claps his hands to the beat of the music. Steve tests the viewers intelligence to see if they can do what he can do. Steve claps twice & slaps his arms twice. They repeat the sequence. Steve toughens them by clapping 3 times, a slap, a clap, another slap & another clap. The viewers listened very carefully and repeated the sequence. Steve was impressed. The viewers didn't see any clues. Steve & the viewers looked around. They find a clue on a musical instrument. Steve draws the 2nd clue in his notebook which was a drum. Steve wasn't sure how to draw a drum. So, he tries very carefully to draw the 2nd clue properly. But Steve didn't have all 3 clues. Then, it was Mail time. Mailbox comes in to join in on the Mail Time Song. Steve gets his letter and as he opened the letter, a group of kids sat on the floor as they played "repeat the beat". The kids started by rubbing their hands twice & then hitting the floor once. Then it was time for a different music beat. The kids had to clack the rhythm sticks 4 times which was clack-clack, clack, clack. After reading the letter, Steve tells the viewers that he just loves to sing and make music. Then, he starts making music on the thinking chair. He gets interrupted by the sound of animals on the farm. The farm was on the picture frame. Blue & Steve skidoo into the picture of the farm. There were so many animals making music. A chick pops out and was looking for her friend who sings the song that sounded just like her. She went chirp, chirp, chirp-chirp. The other chick also went chirp, chirp, chirp-chirp. The cow went moo, moo, moo and the sheep went baa-baa, baa. Both chicks sang the same tune & had the same rhythm. The cow had a song too. She was looking for her friend who sings the song that was just like her which was: Moo, moo-moo. There was a duck, a mouse & a sheep. The duck went quack-quack-quack. The mouse went squeak-squeak, squeak-squeak. The sheep went baa, baa-baa. The sheep sang the tune that sounded like the cow. Despite the fact that they were different animals, it was the same tune & the same rhythm. The frog on the lily pad had a song too which was Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, ribbit. Suddenly, another frog, a pig & a cardinal come along. The frog on the rock went ribbit, rib, ribbit, ribbit. The pig went oink, oink, oink, oink. The cardinal went chirp-chirp-chirp, chirp-chirp-chirp. The pig sang the same tune & the same rhythm as the frog on the lily pad. Steve & Blue sang out the same tunes with the animals. After that, they skidoo back home. Suddenly, a marching toy soldier starts marching in the living rom. Steve saw that there was a clue on it. Steve draws the 3rd clue in his notebook. He sits in the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were pot lids, a drum & a marching toy soldier. Steve realizes that the drum makes music. The pot lids can make music too by banging them together to sound like cymbals. And the marching toy soldier can just simply march. The viewers thought Blue wanted to have a marching band parade. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Blue started the marching band parade holding the baton. Blue comes back and is banging the pot lids as cymbals and alongside is Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika. Blue comes back is now beating the drum. The chicks join in too. Steve joins in on the parade too. No one noticed that the rain stopped and that the sun came out. Steve claps to the beat as he sings the So Long Song. The episode ends with a rainbow in front of the Blue's Clues house. Trivia *This is the 2nd episode to use the A clue a clue phrase. The 1st one is The Grow Show. *This is one of the only episodes where Steve finds the clue just as fast as the viewer does (which was the third clue). He does ask if that is a clue first before he confirms it. *This is the 1st time the Marching Band Parade Music is sequenced. The next 2 will occur on 100th Episode Celebration and Blue's Big Musical Movie. *This episode is musical. *Music in an Everyday Way was originally going to be the episode title. But, as seen on Nick Jr, it was renamed What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day. However, when released on Rhythm & Blue, the original title was used. * This is the 3rd episode to have the brass instruments play the introduction of playing Blue's Clues. *The same credit music was used for the Rhythm and Blue VHS tape. *When Steve plays the drums on the thinking chair and that he hollars "Huh!!", he is playing the jungle style music. Gallery Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day.gif blues-clues-series-3-episode-1.jpg Mailtime Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day.gif MAIL!!_15.jpg Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Do On A Rainy Day.png 4716392_l4.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:1998 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Episodes Where the Skidoo Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Blues big band vhs and Dvd Category:Book Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:VHS Category:2nd season Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song